dinosaur_island_bioniclesaurusfandomcom-20200213-history
Drax
Drax is a male juvenile Daxiatitan, who first appeared in Dinosaur Island Revival. History Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 The Heart Of The Storm Drax appears caught in an avalanche, however, he does not know he is being watched by an adult male Guanlong, who pounces onto him. It takes a few bites out of him and then runs away, leaving Drax in pain. However the Guanlong will return, and it will return with others. Drax then finally finds the strength in him to pull himself out of the snow he was imprisoned in. He is out now, and he wants to get as far away from this place as possible. The snow is very fragile, and he is constantly falling in it. He stops and looks around for his herd, but he cannot find them. He bellows out a signal to his herd, in an attempt to locate them. He will continue to call until he hears back, however, he might freeze to death at the time it will take. However he will continue, no matter the cost. Drax then appears confronting the herd of Ceratopsians, he wishes to join them, as they will offer protection, as well as on his journey to find his old herd. He challenges the leader of the herd being Zeus, however, it is in a mental way, not in a physical way. This is unique behaviour and it has not been spotted often. After a while, Zeus lets him into the herd, as long as he stays to the back, which he obliges to. His job is the defend the juveniles of the herd from any predators who might attack. Clash He then appears in Ep.3 along with the Ceratopsian herd, and he has been getting on well. And he has settled into his home. However they are attacked by a pack of Utahraptors, and Drax is attacked by Alan, being bitten around the neck. Drax however, manages to break free and he runs off with the rest of the herd into a forest. Trouble In Paradise Drax appears in Ep.4, and he appears to be incredibly lonely, being the only member of his species left. This means that the future of the Daxiatitan lies in his hands. After a while, Orion goes crazy and begins roaring as he wants his herd to move on, despite them all being exhausted. Drax then looks at him confused. Royale Then in Ep.6. he watches Zeus fight Saber, along with the rest of the herd. However, once again they are being stalked by the Utahraptor pack, and they begin to attack the herd. Drax is then attacked by Shadow and Shaman, and he is knocked to the ground, he manages to get up, however. the two are giving him a hard time. Then the herd is attacked by the Utahraptor pack once again, and Drax manages to save Tony and Sophia from Shadow by knocking him to the ground with his tail. After Zeus herd merges with another, he notices the herd is too large and he realizes that he has no role in this herd, and he asks Zeus permission to leave the herd, and Zeus complies, Drax then goes off to find his own kind. The Fall Draw then appears in Ep.8 in the Dark woodland, all alone, he has been walking for hours, days in fact. He is still in search of his own kind, despite him unknowingly being the last of his species. Drax then feels the earth shake, and he fears for his life, suspecting a giant predator. He looks up but he doesn't see anything. He looks down instead, to see Rocket. They look at each other, with Drax puzzled over the fact that something so small could be so loud. It was intact Behemoth, much to Drax's relief. For his own safety, Drax decides to travel along with Rocket and Behemoth, in their migration to the North. Lost and Found Drax and the rest of the herd are seen browsing at a meadow, with them eating everything in their path. He and the herd have migrated from the South to the North, back to the South. But they are being watched by the Tyrannosaur pack. The Tyrannosaurs begin to attack the herd, with Junior and Sabre attacking Behemoth. Luckily, the Tyrannosaurs break off their attack, giving Drax and the herd a chance to escape. The Red Feast After the attack, Behemoth is moving very slowly, forcing Drax and the other Sauropods to slow down. This makes the herds progress much slower than usual. A Happy Ending Drax and the herd continue to slowly walk behind Behemoth, whose wounds at this point are near fatal. Eventually, tired from his wounds, Behemoth collapses onto the ground. Drax and the herd gather around him, but they know he is beyond saving. And Drax, as the largest, will now take the lead of the herd. He leads the herd onwards, leaving behind the dying Behemoth. Appearances * DIR Se1 Ep2 The Heart Of The Storm * DIR Se1 Ep3 Clash * DIRSe1 Ep4 Trouble In Paradise * DIR Se1 Ep6 Royale * DIR Se1 Ep8 The Fall * DIR Se1 Ep11 Lost and Found * DlR Se1 Ep12 The Red Feast * DIR Se1 Ep13 A Happy Ending Gallery Trivia * Drax is the last surviving member of the Daxiatitan genus on Dinosaur Island. * Why he is the only remaining one is as of yet unknown. * This makes him similar to Lonesome George, the last remaining Pinta Island Tortoise, who was the last of his species up until is untimely died. Category:Dinosaur Island Revival Category:DI Revival Characters